


A Day Spent Shopping

by TheMadKillerPlum



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gems go 'shopping' for clothes and a certain two gems get especially flustered throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Spent Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least 3 fics I should work on, but I really had inspiration to do this. Now to make myself work on something that needs to be updated I guess.

      Adapting to human life as a gem wasn't always easy. Peridot thought clothes shopping was okay though. Sure none of them needed clothes, but it did help for ideas of ways to form. Like window shopping but everything is free. Pearl and Steven were going around with Lapis and Peridot. Amethyst, Jasper and Garnet had gone off to the other side of the mall. “We'll meet up at lunch, 'kay?” Amethyst had 'explained', much to Pearl's dismay. They'd passed by a few stores already, Lapis liked most of the clothes but found it hard to choose something she _really_ liked. Peridot, on the other hand, had no real interest in clothes. She could appreciate the look of some pieces, the idea of clothing as a whole, in fact. But all in all, she didn't really care for them herself. If she really had to she'd probably go for something casual, slightly loose fitting, just really not a hassle as a guideline. Having clothes swish a lot or possibly get caught on something, having them be tight fitting. All these things seemed pointless just for the sake of 'looking nice'. But certain gems maybe pulled the 'nice' part off better.

      They'd almost finished the first floor's stores off “Oh! Oh! Lapis, try this!” Steven pointed to a blue dress sectioned in the middle by some seams, with some artificial buttons - in a darker shade - up the front. She formed to have the dress replace her normal clothes “It looks really good on you Lapis!” He told her excitedly.

      She played with the bottom of the dress, “Are you sure Steven? It's nice but I'm not sure it's... me?” She asked doubtfully. It came to about the same as her usual dress if maybe a little shorter. Peridot was now very aware of that slight difference, along with just how slender her legs were. As Lapis turned and met her face, she burned up and realised that through her blush filled haze she was being asked a question. “What do you think, Peridot?” Part of her screamed. Not words, just screams; she made an effort to shush it quickly. The rest of her mind worked overtime to work out exactly what to say. She looked amazing. Stunning even. But that seemed a bit too... 'forward'.

      After fumbling mentally she answered, “I agree with Steven.” It definitely wasn't a lie, just not all of what she thought. Plus it was more on Steven this way, she wanted to be nice but the idea of Lapis maybe getting the 'wrong' idea. And then shooting her down on the spot. Not even given a chance. This of course wouldn't happen but Peridot was ever the pessimist, if only for the topic at hand.

      Lapis continued with the new dress as her form for the day, content with other's compliments. She was really genuinely filled with happiness and skipped along with Steven as they looked at other possible clothes for her. Though it was more for Steven as Lapis was already fairly attached to these clothes. It did help that Peridot had been blushing at the time however. She didn't know for sure it was from her. She hoped it was though. But while this internal uncertainty went on Peridot battled with her own problems. The dress looked beautiful on her and she couldn't help but stare. She wasn't sure if she'd been caught yet, continuing under the assumption she hadn't. It soon became obvious unfortunately. Quite often it's hard to disguise bumping into the back of them as anything else. “You should look where you're going.” Lapis joked. Peridot just grumbled in reply.

      Pearl chimed in, “That reminds me, Peridot,” she turned to the gem in question, “Do you have any real need for that visor now that you are in no real danger?” The rest of the group also looked to Peridot, unsure of the true answer.

      “Yes, technically.” A moment of silence before she realised they wanted an actual explanation, “My visor may be a gem protecting guard-plate, but it also functions as a...” she lowered her voice “Vision enhancer...”

      Steven's face lit up instantly understanding what she meant, “Those are your glasses?” He looked at her starry eyed.

      She flared up “First of all I only have one so it's not glass _es_ and it's not made of glass! Where did you get that idea?” Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder. Peridot gathered this was an attempt to calm her. It worked.

      “Glasses are what humans use for vision correcting- er- enhancers, ahem.” Pearl explained. Peridot was fully ready to ask more questions but before she could Steven dragged her to the nearest optometrists. The mall truly did have a lot of stores it seems. A few minutes later Peridot came out of the examination and was told to choose a frame from the selection given to her. They of course simply took the results of the eye test and left, not needing the glasses to be a physical pair. They _had_ tried before going through with eye exam but Peridot was unsure how to form anything but the visor with that ability to clear up her vision. Now knowing exactly what the material had to make everything look like when looked through, they went back to window shopping. This time for glasses.

      Along the way Lapis and Steven also tried on pairs for fun, but Peridot went through a lot of pairs. All of them she didn't like. At one point Steven even convinced Pearl to try a pair, but that was as many as he managed to make her try. Then she found them. They were squared with rounded edges, taller than the other pairs she'd seen to boot. Overall they seemed fairly plain as far as the others were concerned. She tried them on and looked in a mirror right away. “They're perfect!” She smiled.

      Steven didn't know what made them perfect but he did know that “They look really nice on you, Peridot.” Pearl agreed, not particularly bothered but noting they were quite nice on her face. Lapis stared dumbfounded for... an amount of time. She wasn't all that sure how long, but long enough to require a reminder that she needed to give an opinion.

      What was she supposed to say 'You look absolutely amazing'? 'Those glasses are the second best thing in my line of view'? “You look beautiful”? ' _Wait!_ ' That last one wasn't hypothetical anymore. Mouth still half open, Lapis burned up under her own inability to finish thinking before talking aloud. For what it was worth Peridot was also painted in the darker green of her own blush. Both were also happy that nothing negative had come about in light of this outburst. The air had become filled with awkwardness all the same however.

      “So maybe we should get going, you know to meet Amethyst.” Pearl tried to diffuse some tension. They all headed that way, Lapis and Peridot walking side by side. Though there was something weird between them, they seemed to both think it wasn't a bad weird. Maybe a good weird actually.

      “You know,” Peridot started not much above a whisper, “You really do look great in that dress.”

      Lapis laughed very lightly “You should also know that those glasses really are perfect on you.”

      Definitely a good weird.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas behind this came from here:  
> http://tryingmomentarily.tumblr.com/post/135409989554
> 
> and here (original blog is deleted):  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/c88f1f404932c94197dee023b669ea62/tumblr_nvg3crO2vi1upb4tmo1_500.png


End file.
